Stand By You
by Hikaa
Summary: [PROGRESS] Bahkan jika seluruh dunia menentang kita, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, sayang." -Jongin [HunKai] [GS]


_**Stand By You**_

 _ **Storyline by Hikaa**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **"Bahkan jika seluruh dunia menentang kita, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, sayang." -Jongin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Plakk_

"Jadi kau lebih memilih pria tak jelas ini di bandingkan dengan keluargamu? Anak kurang ajar." Yifan melayangkan telapak tangannya pada pipi kanan puterinya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat terlihat. Puterinya yang ia rawat dan kasihi sejak bayi, memilih pergi dari rumah bersama pria miskin yang hanya mampu menundukan kepala dalam dihadapannya.

Sementara Joonmyun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam di sisi sang suami. Sama seperti yang suaminya rasakan, ia merasa sangat kecewa pada pilihan puterinya yang lebih memilih pemuda miskin itu di bandingkan keluarganya.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu tentang Sehun, _appa. Appa_ tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya." Sahut Jongin tak terima. Sehun adalah pria terbaik yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya. Hanya karena Sehun adalah seorang miskin, orang tuanya tak berhak mengata-ngatai Sehun seperti itu.

"Sudah berani membantah _appa_ rupanya. Baiklah. Kau boleh menikah dengan priamu itu, tapi tinggalkan rumah ini bersama nama Wu yang kau sandang." Ucap Yifan final. Ia sudah tak mau tahu lagi tentang puteri kecilnya yang kini tumbuh menjadi seorang pembangkang.

" _Appa_..." Lirih Jongin pelan.

" _Yeobo_ , jangan seperti itu. Jongin puteri kita." Joonmyun hanya bisa menangis keras mendengar ucapan sang suami.

"Aku tak peduli lagi pada anak pembangkang ini. Mulai sekarang, aku hanya memiliki Chanyeol sebagai anakku." Sahut Yifan emosi. Biarlah ia kehilangan satu puterinya daripada ia harus memiliki puteri pembangkang yang lebih memilih cinta.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, _appa_. Walau bagaimanapun, Jongin tetap seorang Wu, Jongin tetap adikku." Sanggah Chanyeol pelan. Ia juga merasa marah dan kecewa pada Jongin. Tapi ia tak bisa membenarkan keputusan sang _appa_.

"Kau mau jadi pembangkang seperti adikmu ini?" Teriak Yifan marah. Bahkan puteranya juga membangkang padanya.

"Aku tak bermaksud melawan _appa_ , hanya saja apa yang _appa_ ucapkan tidaklah benar. Jongin adalah adikku, aku tak mungkin tega melihatnya pergi dari rumah ini bersama Sehun." Sahut Chanyeol keras, emosinya ikut terpancing oleh perkataan sang _appa_.

"Sudahlah, _appa_ tak peduli lagi padanya. Bagi _appa_ , adikmu sudah mati bersama pilihannya. _Appa_ hanya memilikimu mulai sekarang." Putus Yifan final.

Jongin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam mendengar keputusan sang _Appa_. Ia datang menghadap keluarganya bersama Sehun hanya ingin meminta restu untuk mereka segera menikah, tak pernah sekalipun ia berfikir akan di tendang dari keluarganya hanya karena ia lebih memilih Sehun daripada pria yang akan _appa_ nya kenalkan kepadanya.

Jongin menoleh melirik tangan kanannya yang di genggam erat oleh pemuda disebelahnya dengan hangat. Seulas senyum terukir dibibir tebalnya. Ia tahu, bahkan jika dunia menentang mereka, Sehun akan selalu ada disisinya. Sehun akan selalu menjadi kekuatannya.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya kearah sang appa yang tengah memandangnya marah. "Baiklah, silakan hapus namaku dari kartu keluarga Wu. Aku terima, selama aku bersama Sehun, bukan bersama pria manja pilihan _appa_. Aku terima." Ujarnya mantap.

 _Plakk_

Satu lagi tamparan keras ia terima di pipi bulatnya, hanya saja kali ini sang _eomma_ lah pelakunya. Wajahnya terasa panas, bukan karena tamparan keras di pipinya. Tapi tamparan keras di hatinya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau tak sayang pada _eomma, appa_ dan _oppa_ mu? Apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dari pilihanmu itu?" Teriak Joonmyun murka. Sementara Yifan sudah terduduk lemas di sofa dibelakangnya. Ia tak mampu lagi berdiri setelah mendengar ucapan sang puteri.

Jongin mengelus pipi kirinya yang terasa panas dengan perlahan, "Cinta dan kebahagiaan. Itu yang akan kudapatkan bersama Sehun." Jawabnya mantap.

Chanyeol menatap sang adik dengan mata berlinang air mata. Adik kecilnya telah besar, adik kecilnya telah mampu memutuskan suatu pilihan berat dalam hidupnya. Terselip sedikit rasa bangga pada Jongin di antara rasa kecewa padanya.

Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda yang tengah menundukan kepala di sebelah sang adik. Pemuda tampan yang terlihat sangat mencintai adiknya, bahkan genggaman tangan mereka terlihat begitu erat. Rasanya dunia tak adil jika ingin memisahkan mereka hanya karena pemuda itu berasal dari kalangan bawah.

"Kau, apa yang bisa kau berikan pada adikku?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang masih setia menundukan kepalanya.

Yifan berdecih melihat Sehun yang bahkan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan mudah yang Chanyeol berikan. Sementara Joonmyun menatap Sehun penuh harap. Ia berharap pemuda itu mampu memberikan jawaban memuaskan agar ia mampu melepas puterinya untuk hidup bersama selama-lamanya.

Sehun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata bulat Chanyeol dengan mantap. "Aku mungkin tak mampu memberikan Jongin rumah atau mobil mewah. Aku mungkin tak mampu membelikan Jongin baju dan tas mahal. Ata aku mungkin tak bisa memberikan Jongin makanan enak setiap harinya. Tapi aku akan selalu berusaha memberikan Jongin cinta, perhatian dan waktuku. Aku juga akan melakukan segala hal agar Jongin merasa bahagia. Aku akan selalu ada disisinya sampai ia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk pergi." Jawabnya yakin. Ia sangat mencintai Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan puas. Ia yakin adiknya akan tetap bernagagia walau tak ada harta yang mengelilingi selama Sehun ada bersamanya. Joonmyun meneteskan air mata harunya setelah mendengar ucapan sungguh-sungguh Sehun, puterinya akan aman bersama pemuda yang berjanji akan selalu bersamanya. Sementara Yifan hampir meneteskan air matanya. Jongin dan Sehun saling mencintai dengan cara mereka yang paling sempurna. Seharusnya ia mampu untuk sekedar memberi restu pada pemuda yang telah berhasil meyakinkan hatinya untuk memiliki puterninya sebagai isteri. Tapi harga diri dan gengsi tak memebiarkannya.

"Baguslah jika kau sangat yakin mampu membahagiakan anak pembangkang ini. Sekarang pergilah. Aku muak melihat kalian ada dirumahku." Ucap Yifan lantang dengan suara bergetar. Ia telah mengusir puterinya bersama calon menantu terbaiknya. Rasa sedih sangat kuat ia rasakan di dalam hatinya.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sehun. Ia yakin mengarungi dunia bersama pria hebat disisinya ini. "Baiklah. Kami pergi, tuan dan nyonya Wu juga tuan muda Wu, selamat tinggal." Ucap Jongin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya bersama Sehun menuju pintu keluar rumah mewah keluarga Wu untuk selamamya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kini Jongin dan Sehun tengah menunggu bus dalam diam dengan jari yang saling bertautan. Mereka baru saja berhasil menyelesaikan satu masalah besar dalam hidup mereka, walau bukan dengan hasil yang membahagiakan.

"Maafkan aku, sayang." Ujar Sehun memecah keheningan di sekitar halte bus yang sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana juga hujan yang turun dengan begitu derasnya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Sehun yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, "Tak perlu minta maaf, sayang. Ini adalah pilihanku, pilihan kita." Jawab Jongin dengan senyuman menenangkan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah manis Jongin. "Tapi aku membuatmu di keluarkan sebagai anggota keluarga Wu."

Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat bersalah. "Aku tak apa, sayang. Aku yakin, setelah ini namaku akan ada di dalam kartu keluarga Oh. Benarkan?" Jongin tersenyum sangat lebar, hingga sudut-sudutnya mengeluarkan air mata bahagia.

Sehun ikut tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Ia tak menyangka, tuan puteri keluarga Wu yang sangat kaya itu mampu mencintainya yang tak memiliki apa-apa ini dengan begitu tulus. "Aku mencintaimu, Jong. Sangat." Ujarnya sambil membawa tubuh Jongin kedalam dekapan hangat miliknya.

Jongin tersenyum didalam pelukan Sehun, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Hun. Mari memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada disisimu, tak peduli sesulit apapun hidup ini. _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you._ "

Sehun hanya mampu merespon ucapan manis Jongin dengan linangan air mata dan suara tangisan keras. Ia bersumpah untuk bekerja keras agar mampu menemukan _heaven_ untuk Jonginnya tercinta.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata bulat Jongin dalam, "Mari menikah dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku berjanji akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membahagiakanmu dan anak-anak kita nanti, Jong. Menikahlah denganku."

Jongin mentup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sesaat setelah mendengat ucapan Sehun. Tak ada hal yang lebih menbahagiakan baginya selain bersama Sehun. "Baiklah, mari menikah." Jawab Jongin mantap.

Sehun kembali membawa tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mulai hari ini, Jongin akan turut mewarnai hidupnya. Dan ia akan ikut mewarnai hidup Jongin dengan warna-warna yang sangat indah.

Semoga saja.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

Tenang saja, fanfic yang lainnya akan segera di post kok. :D

 _ **Wanna review? Thanks before. ;D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
